The present invention is related to a surface-emitting light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, an optical module including the surface-emitting light-emitting device and a light-transmission device.
A surface-emitting light-emitting device such as a surface-emitting semiconductor laser is highly expected as a device for optical transmission, optical computation and various sensing. In this application, it is necessary to control optical characteristics of emitted light such as radiation angle and a wavelength of light depending on the situation. In this case, such optical characteristics of emitted light can be controlled by installing a given optical member.